Midnight's Secrets
by TerraSucks4evur
Summary: A strange man kidnaps Elphaba late one night, and she wakes up in his house the following morning. Although the events of the previous night are still concealed, she knows that they will change her life.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with another Wicked story. The last one was not so successful, but I will still update it, and I hope that this one will be successful! I really can't tell, but I hope so! Anyways here's the first chapter!- Elphaba

The night was pitch black, and only my slight whimpering broke the silence. Fatigued and weak, I managed to give up within the next few moments. I fell to the floor with a gasp. I examined my arms briskly and noticed my arms were all bruised. How long had I been going at it? The large man merely laughed as he neared me even closer. He was tall and muscular, with short dark brown hair that swooped across his forehead. His face was slightly pale, but a normal pale. His eyes had a gleam that made me feel uneasy. He kicked my shin a bit easier than before, but I still lost my balance, and fell on back.

The man kneeled beside me, looking into my eyes. "What do you want with me?" I managed to whisper, my voice cracking. The man smiled again. He leaned forward, so his lips brushed against my ear. "I'm only here to help you," he purred into my ear softly. It sent a shiver down my spine, and my tension grew. My powers had abandoned me, and I silently prayed to Lurline for mercy. He kissed the funnel of my ear, and I was uncomfortable. Maybe if I merely cooperated with him…

I still had no clue what he wanted with me, and I knew I would regret this later. I turned my face, and the man's lips met mine. The man had been caught off guard, and he pulled his head away. He grinned "Hmm…a feisty one." He murmured lustfully. He kissed me again, this time fiercer, and I was uncomfortable even more. I pulled him closer to me, and I felt tears stinging my closed eyes. I could feel the man's hands running up and down my clothed back, but his loose grip tickled my sides. My breathing grew heavier as I began to fear that maybe I wouldn't get off the hook so easily.

The man's lips left my mouth and kissed neck, and then moved onto my clothed shoulders. He paused and pulled away. His eyes met mine. "Now that won't work, will it?" he asked in a seductive tone. I felt his hands adjust themselves so they rubbed the sides of stomach, playing around with the bottom of my blouse…

My body ached as I began to stir. I moaned as my eyes opened. I stared up at a ceiling, one so unfamiliar to what I usually see when I wake in the morning. I sat up, ignoring the pain it brought. I looked down. A thick layer of blankets covered my body. I froze, and looked under the covers. As I feared, I was naked. My stomach pitched more than ever. I felt like throwing up, then and there on the spot; My arms and legs were all bruised and sore, and my entire torso was swollen. I let my head fall back and onto the pillow, my head swirling with thoughts, all of which made me queasier by the second : "Where was I?" "Who was the man that I had possibly made love with?" and "Where do I go from here?"

"Elphaba" a rough voice called. In the doorway stood a man, half-way naked. He wore a mere loincloth. I felt a bit embarrassed at this sight, for it was strange to see a man I didn't know nearly nude. I stood up and tried to run out the door, but two strong hands had grabbed my shoulders.

"What's the rush?" the man purred. It sent another terrible shiver down my spine. I faced him, but he was so close that there wasn't any room between our bodies. He ran his hands up and down my emerald arms. "Who are you?" I asked, softly but dangerously, my voice shaking. The man hesitated. "My name is Reeve." He murmured. I paused.

"Reeve?"

"Yes."

"What specific service am I to you?" I asked formally, trying to gain as much authority as I possibly could over the conversation. I began to regain my strength.

Reeve licked his lips. "For a while now I have seen you, crouching in the shadows of the Emerald City…searching through the Colwen Grounds…hiding out in the Gillikin Forest. Your presence blesses me with good fortune, as you have an affect on me like no other." He leaned forward. "I have become attracted to you." He said. He pulled me closer, his lips half an inch from mine. "I need you," he whispered, gently kissing my lips.

He rubbed my back, gently massaging the sore portions of it. I felt like pushing against him, running back to find Fiyero, and have him fix it all- but I didn't.

I endured the bizarre sensation of a man I didn't knew express his love for me, rushing it all. Without thinking, I kissed "Reeve" back. Suddenly, I realized what was happening, and I pushed him away. "No!" I gasped. I ran out the door, picking up my clothes that were scattered over the floor. I managed to put on my blouse and skirt, and ran out the door, straight to my current hiding spot. I realized know that tears were rolling down my emerald cheeks, and they stung, but I didn't care. I continued to run- I didn't look back.

There it is, the first chapter! Please review, and I will be happy! Thanks!- Elphaba


	2. Chapter 2

Jennie Olivia nay!

Hay all! I just wanna thank you all for your nice reviews! (By the way, this story takes place pretty much after Wicked, but it never occurred to me before when it would take place, so it's officially set after Wicked, musical verse. Anyway, hope you all like the next chapter! –Elphaba

I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I opened them to see where I was headed, and realized I wasn't far from the hideout. My head was shrouded in layers of questions, even more than before; What was happening? Was this man stalking me?How did he know my real name? And if he had seen me around Oz, surely other people had? I let out a loud sob, completely terrified by the situation. Suddenly, I looked up, and could see Fiyero in the distance. The sight of him made me nervous. I couldn't let him see me cry, no…what would he think? He would get suspicious, perhaps frustrated, and it would all result and sorrow.

As I approached him, I wiped my eyes, as if waking up. Apparently, he found to no reason to ask If I had been crying. The evidence was completely extinct. Fiyero wrapped me in his arms, kissing my forehead. I burrowed my face into his clothed chest, feeling safer than I had felt before. I shut my eyes tight, trying to erase the feelings I had experienced before. I held Fiyero tightly, until he pushed me away gently. "Where have you been all night?" he asked, more concerned than I had ever heard him before. I let new tears run down my face. I sobbed, and he held me close.

"I got lost," I lied through my tears." I-I- I didn't know where I was, and I had to retire beside a cave… I'm so sorry!" I gushed. It hurt me to lie to the only person who cared about me, but it hurt me even more to know I would probably never tell him. He patted my back. "Shhh… it's all right, love." He murmured, his hot breath warming the entire I couldn't bare to look at him. Still inside his grasp, I opened my eyes. I gasped.

About 100 yards away, hiding in a bush, was Reeve. He didn't look angry or maniacal, but disappointed. I shuddered and held Fiyero tighter. I looked him in the eye. "I love you." I whispered to him. He kissed me gently. "I love you more." He declared, grinning. I smiled through my tears, and leaned in to kiss him. Time passed, it felt like hours, and we still stood there in the Gillikin Forest, kissing.

When I pulled away, I immediately felt completely guilty. How could I stand here and even look at Fiyero after what had happened? I felt violated and sinful, more than I ever had. I had never felt that way after a night with Fiyero. I know him, and trust him, and love him.

But Reeve… the sick perverted rapist. How could he do that? Take a woman and harass her, and then completely violate her. I cursed him in my head I glanced back at where Reeve was, and I gasped quietly. He wasn't there. I shut my eyes tightly, Fiyero holding me tightly.

My eyes slowly opened as a slight breeze touched my face. I opened my eyes, but all I saw the fresh skin of a male's chest. I curled up closer to Fiyero for more warmth. Stirring a bit, he put the Vinkus scarf around my shoulders. Although it was mainly used in… certain…situations, there was a chill in the air that made me cold. Fiyero draped the scarf around my shoulders, and then placed his hands on my sides. He kissed me gently and then fell into a deep sleep again. I looked down. Fiyero's lower body was clothed, same as mine, although only my corset was on, and it had been loosened, as if someone had been trying to pry it off me. I didn't care if it was Fiyero. I could trust him.

I sat up. Fiyero woke up and sat up next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong Fae?" he asked gently. "Nothing…I'm fine." I said softly, looking at Fiyero. I looked deep into his eyes.. "Yero…" I murmured softly. He placed a hand on my emerald cheek, stroking it gently. Leaning forward, he kissed the hook of my nose, talking soothingly against it. "Hush Fae…" he cooed a bit drowsily. He seemed to still be half sleeping. His other hand rubbed my still sore side.

I placed my hand on his neck, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I blinked them away, not wanting Fiyero to know. Suddenly, a strange emotion flooded through my body. Fear. Something I had never actually felt before. I feared for…for… the loss of love…an unwanted pregnancy…the pain and suffering of guilt and sorrow…and the feeling of a man's touch. Immediately, I didn't want Fiyero right now. I pushed him away abit too unfriendly. I looked at his face.

Fiyero seemed to be a bit stunned. I knew I had never neglected a night of romance, but I couldn't handle it right now. I kissed him hastily, then turned and lay down again. "Forgive me Fiyero, but I would like to rest. Maybe some other time." I said quietly. He was silent, although I heard him lay down again. I felt bad. I glanced behind me and saw Fiyero's bare back facing me. Turning away, I let silent tears flow don my cheeks, and drifted off to sleep….

**A/N **Sorry it took soooo long, but it's here, the second chappy! I'm sorta having writers block right now, so…yeah…I'm seeing RENT onstage on July 21st, and I'm seeing Wicked for the second time on July 27th! OMG! Anyways, the next chapter should be up shortly! –Elphie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ability to create…god that was random…**

The soft twitter of birds awoke me from my peaceful slumber. I slowly tuned onto my back, gently tossing my arm out to where Fiyero was sleeping…or where he had been sleeping. I was surprised when my hand did not hit soft, warm flesh, but a cold, hard ground instead. I raised my head bit, curious. "Fiyero?" I called out softly.

Fully sitting up now, I realized that Fiyero was nowhere in sight. I stood up fully, and glanced around at my surroundings. "Fiyero?" I called out again, a bit louder. Strangely, I sensed an unfamiliar wave of worry in my voice. This had happened before, and he had only left to take a leak, or go gather some food…I would give him twenty minutes to return.

I sat cross-legged on the ground, running a slender finger through the dirt. I sighed impatiently, wondering when my lover would return. I felt awful about turning him down last night. I would make up for it, as soon as possible. I licked my upper lip, deep in thought.

Suddenly, a rustle of twigs could be heard from several feet away.

"Fiyero?" I called out.

No answer

I began to panic. What was going on? Was I hearing things? Where was Fiyero? And what became of the mysterious Reeve…? Thinking of him made me want to upchuck last night's dinner. I hope I never saw his face again, because I knew that if my eyes ever spawned him again, I was willing to kick his-

"Elphaba." An unwanted, familiar voice called. I froze. _No…not again…_I rayed silently, my eyes not tearing away from the ground. I dared to look back, and what I saw was not Fiyero…no…it was the farthest thing from Fiyero.

Reeve.

I threw him the nastiest glare I could and gave him t he finger. Reeve's expression did not change, nor did his position. He stayed standing, his arms crossed. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he looked like an Indian chief, with his emotionless expression and formal pose.

He did not speak after that. The only sound I heard was the tempting silence in my ears. " What do you want Reeve?" I asked, softly but venomously.

I stood up and slowly began to walk toward him. "Are you here to rape me? Yes…that's it…you want to sexually harass me again?" Instead of topping my statement with a smarter, cleverer one, he merely shook his head.

"I came to apologize." The man murmured softly. I hesitated, unsure of what to make of this.

I didn't dare step towards him. After all, he could be lying, trying to lure me into his trap. I shook my head sharply. "No…" I whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Reeve said fiercely, and I could tell he was sincere. Shaking my head like the true mad woman I was, I slowly sank to the floor.

"No…no…no!" I said slowly, my voice cracking, tears stinging in my eyes. I couldn't trust ho, no… I _wouldn't _trust him..

I looked up, eyeing Reeve, my mouth screwed upin confusion.

I stood up, now regaining m y courage. I began to walk towards him, and I was _not _about to back down. "Leave." I muttered coldly.

Reeve stared down at me, and it was a bit intimidating. I shuddered silently. He hadn't been that tall before, had he? I gulped furtively, but regained my stance. After analyzing my unmoving face. A small smile appeared on his lips. "My, my…what a temper…" he purred softly. He lifted a finger and brushed my green skin.

I winced and turned away from him.. "What did you want with me anyways?" I snapped. Reeve merely shrugged.

"I wanted to get to know you more clearly." He admitted, although it sounded unrealistic. I turned on my heel.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, I wanted to get to know you better." He said, louder.

My face twisted up. "Okay, I didn't comprehend you, I'm not deaf." I replied spitefully. I tried hard to make Reeve back down, but no statement seemed to disable him in the slightest way. "Anyways," I continued," if you wanted to get to know me better, why did you have to rape me to understand me better? Any typical man will ask a woman about herself, not read her mind through sex." I asked smartly.

Reeve's eyes widened. "Miss Elphaba…" he asked, sounding unsure. "What gives you the notion that I raped you?" he asked, sounding truthful. My eyes widened.

I could feel my mouth drop open. "You're not serious?" I asked, though it came out as a statement. Reeve opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a man's voice, cursing.

Both our heads snapped to my right, where Fiyero stood. "What?" I asked. Fiyero didn't look too happy. In fact, he looked downright furious. Suddenly, I realized the only space between Reeve ad I was two and half inches.

I began to stutter. "Fiyero, no…" I started, but my lover cursed once more and turned around. He stormed off, and I looked back at Reeve. "Damn you!" I murmured angrily. "Fiyero!" I cried, running after him. I wouldn't let Reeve get away with framing me like that. I would tell Fiyero the whole story. As soon as I found him… I glanced back at Reeve while I continued to run and gasped.

He wasn't there.

**A/N: That seemed like enough for now! The next chapter will be up soon! Please review!- Elphie **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but here goes!**

I scurried of to find Fiyero, my heart sinking with sheer terror. Mixed emotions clouded my mind, and I was dangerously on the verge of a breakdown. I found Fiyero, his arms folded, leaning against the crook of a tree. Sighing, I ran up to him. "Fiyero!" I cried, hoping to draw his attention.

He didn't budge.

I sighed angrily and stuck my lower lip out, a natural feature that would occur when I was angry. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, his eyes blazing with fury. I hesitated, my heart pounding. Fiyero had never been this upset before. A flame of jealousy and anger danced in his eyes.

There was a definite awkward silence between us. Moments later, the rage had left my Yero's face, and he encircled my waist with his arms. His mouth was now covering mine, a surprising mood swing.

His kiss tasted of passion and sorrow, although delicate. I could almost read his emotions; Fiyero felt he had lost me. That was never going to happen. Never. I swore it. Even if Fiyero passed away before I, I would never love again. I declared the thought again silently, my lips still in contact with his.

"I'm" I managed to say between kisses "sorry." Suddenly, Fiyero pulled away. "I just would like to know why you were standing that close to that man." He said, his voice intense and longing. I shook my head solemnly. "It as a complete accident" I told him.

"Who was he?"

"I'm not sure exactly." I lied.

'So he just wandered in here?"

"Would I lie?"

Silence…"No."

A few seconds later, two strong hands were roaming my back, and another pair of lips were caressing mine. Fiyero's mouth left mine and moved up and down my jaw line. A few groans escaped my lips, although they were groans of laughter. I ran my hands through his chestnut hair. Suddenly, my actions stopped. I couldn't do this…not now…There was something I needed to get off my chest.

"What's wrong now Fae?" Fiyero said impatiently. My eyebrows rose, astonished at how inconsiderate he was being.

"Fiyero, it's not you…"

"Then what is it? Elphaba, it's like you don't even know me!" he said with his arms spread out as a dramatic gesture. "Fiyero, stop." I said. 'You're turning into a sick, obsessive, jealous monster!" I said, searching for the right words. I would not back down to him. I didn't care if he was my lover or not. He was acting different…

…and I hated this new him.

Fiyero's eyes softened, and he cupped a hand on my face. "Elphaba…" he murmured, leaning in to kiss me. Our foreheads were now pressed against each other. As I shakily moved my face closer to Fiyero, I began to shake.

I pressed my lips against Fiyero's, although the shakes and rattles grew very uncomfortable. My lips curled inwards and I could feel a sob about to break loose. "Fiyero can we do this later?" I asked meekly, my voice beginning to crack.

Fiyero hesitated. "If it's what you want." He said, understanding. I nodded and turned away. I began to walk towards our hideout, my eyes stinging from the tears that were cooped up in my eyes.

The moon had slipped out into the quiet, midnight sky. A lone cloud began to drift past it, bringing a romantic mood into the atmosphere. I sat on the top of mine and Fiyero's small, almost cot-like, bed. As Fiyero entered my vision, his eyes softened at my sight. S he approached me, I smiled.

I lay back onto the cot, only to have him hover above me. He stuck out his neck and let his lips meet mine. As he pulled away, he looked deep into my eyes. I placed my hands on his neck, pulling him closer. As I brought his lips to mine, I could feel his arms slip around my stomach. With our bodies pressed together, guilt overcame me once more.

I have to tell him…

Fiyero began to undo my corset, leaving me in mere undergarments. As he attempted to fully undress me, the image of Reeve's large hands pulling my blouse of filled my head. But I could trust Fiyero. If I wanted him to stop, he would. I thought this over and over again, merely to stay comforted. I now decided I would not tell him right now. Who knows what could happen to our relationship.

I could feel a wave air hit my now bare body. I spread my arms out and lay back, relaxed, letting Fiyero have his way with me.

I was terribly confused…and it scared me.

**A/N: So how was it! Incredibly bad? Oh well basically Elphaba is confused with life! And I'm sorry if the story seems rushed right now…reasons…! -Elphaba**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So… here comes the next chapter. It isn't too long, but I've been busy, and I'm trying to keep you guys happy. So it isn't too long, sue me! Actually, don't ! Also, I'm sorry the story has been so rushed lately…I have my reasons… so here goes nothing! - Elphaba**

I could feel a tense movement next to me. My eyelids shot open at the touch. I could see a dark figure moving around. I squinted a bit to get a better glimpse. To help my vision, I sat upright.

My long, spangled hair of black curls flowed down my body, covering my bare breasts and reaching my waist. Suddenly, the figure entered my sight again, and I realized it was Fiyero.

I let out the breath that I had held in without noticing, and smiled sweetly as he drew nearer. He grinned devilishly and lay beside me. He pushed a wisp of hair out of my face and kissed me.

I smiled at him. He knew exactly how to make me feel better. He ran his hands down nearly every curve of my upper body, not bothering to avoid my chest. His fingers ticked my skin, causing me to laugh.

I could see a bit of moonlight. It looked to be the early hours of the morning. Fiyero and I had made love for a while, then fallen asleep. Now it seemed as if Fiyero had been ready for more. Although it qas uncomfortable at the moment, I went through with it, knowing if I didn't, he would get suspicious. Fiyero's hands continue to roam my upper body. Thank Oz Fiyero couldn't see my eyes, for tears were threatening to break loose.

For the rest of the time being, Fiyero and I made love, not anything too special. Occasionally, moonlight slid onto our bodies, illuminating us. That was the time when I would look away to hide my solemn face. Eventually, the lovemaking wore me out, so I fell asleep on Fiyero's bare chest, my Vinkus scarf, wrapped around my waist.

Once again, Fiyero's bathroom break woke me. This time, the sun was beginning it's pilgrimage across the clear blue sky, and luckily I would not have to continue this little charade with Fiyero any more. I tumbled out of bed, rubbing the sore spots on my back.

As I searched for my undergarments, which were spread out across the floor, Fiyero entered the room, now with some clothes on, although he was nearly nude. He swept me in his arms and gave me a light morning kiss.

"So did last night's little sandal tire you out?" he asked seductively. I nodded, although the nagging sense of guilt had been stressing me out. He pushed me onto the cot, and made and effort to make love again. When I didn't react, he stood up.

"Fae…" he said sternly. "What's wrong, love? You wanted this all night long, and now you don't want me to even touch you…." He said, trailing off.

I raised my hand to stop in his sentence. "Yero…" I said, placing one hand on his cheek. "I love you more than anything. But, I really don't understand why you want me this badly." I said sadly.

Fiyero leaned in and kissed my cheek softly. "I'm sorry if I'm acting like a sex-addict, Elphaba. I just feel like…like I'm losing you." He said, slowly but surely.

I gaped at him. "Fiyero, you will never lose me!" I cried.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I'm sure because otherwise I wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as you!"

"Things can change Elphaba! Don't you know that?"

I shut my mouth, knowing he had won. I couldn't look him in the eye. I bit my lip to restrain from crying. "Elphaba, I love you…the same way you love me… but you have to realize that things change…"

Suddenly, I began to regain my confidence. "Just one question Fiyero. Why does this involve us? Nothing has changed between us, yet you are still opting to make a segment out of it- why?"

Fiyero's face turned stone cold. It bothered me, and made my heart sink. It didn't look like a good sign. "Fiyero…are you…are you…having an affair with me?" I asked in absolute disbelief.

"No Fae…it isn't like that."

"Then what is it exactly?"

"Elphaba…it isn't that. It's just…ever since I saw you with, with…that man.. everything's changed. We've changed…and doesn't it seem more likely that I should be asking you that question? You were the one standing less than an inch away from that guy."

"Fiyero I told you! We were talking and we accidentally ending up standing too close!" I snapped back angrily.

"Yeah, accident all right…" Fiyero said, turning his back on me.

I groaned angrily and put the rest of my clothes on. With that, I stormed out of our hiding spot, confused, upset, and depressed all at once.

The soft quiet stream seemed to relax my nerves and spellbind me, all at once. Mesmerized, I stared in the crystal clear water, the near silence deafening me a bit. Suddenly, a twig rustled in the near distance.

I gasped and turned my head, and let out an even sharper gasp.

There, standing in the shadows… was Reeve…

**A/N: I thought I should get off the Elphaba/Fiyero relationship a little bit. Now Reeve's back for a while! (and yes, you may all bash him as much as you want!) Review please! - Elphaba**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys! I am truly for making you all wait, but here's my apology! Hope you all enjoy! I started school and so things have gotten pretty hectic! Oh and our Musical theatre group is doing One Short Day and… I'm Elphie!!!! I'm so excited! Oh well, here's the next chapter! –Elphaba

Midnight's Secrets 

**Chapter 6**

Reeve leaned on the base of a tree, his arms folded and smirking. I rolled my eyes and cussed under my breath. "What do you want?" I asked coldly. My words didn't seem to faze the mentally strong Reeve. He laughed.

"Elphaba, Elphaba…" he started, but I wouldn't let him finish. "No- let me talk!" I snapped, taking a few steps forward. Although a small smile lingered on his face, he lost his balance and stepped back a few steps. There was a momentary silence. He sighed. "Are you even attempting to talk?" he asked smartly.

I could feel my face growing warm. I had built the tension…and then dropped it. It was painfully embarrassing.

"Reeve, you've violated me, you've ruined my relationship, and I can't even think without bashing myself in every way possible for letting you near me!" she pressed on rudely. Reeve's lips twisted in thought. "Miss Elphaba…I know you in ways you possibly cannot remember." He explained, drawing nearer. I stepped back cautiously.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" I asked, shivering from the depths of his last few words. His expression was stern and serious, but most of all, it was expressionless. I chill ran through my emerald body. He smacked his lips and hesitated.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning…" he said, mustering up some breath. I waited patiently to hear the entire story.

"Long ago, just about a month or two before your mother died, I had an affair with her." He admitted. I had not found this news shocking, as I had discovered at the age of fourteen that she had had numerous affairs while I as still an infant. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"I had often asked about you and your…" he paused and glanced at me, "_skin condition_." I glared at him.

"Now while your mother would talk to me about you, I must admit I had an attraction towards you." My face twisted in disgust. He had grown attracted to a mere infant? The thought sickened me.

"Now I wasn't aware that it was an attraction. I merely found it as one growing fond a child. But once the numerous reports of a green skinned girl flying around Oz had been killed, I knew there must be some connection."

I was now growing weary from listening to this. This man, this-this-stalker, had known me since my early years. I looked down in deep thought, taking this strange news in. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot upward and locked with Reeve's. "Elphaba, I must admit, I have been out of control."

For some reason, I didn't fear him anymore. He was seemingly becoming someone new…like a father…the father I never had. He kissed my forehead kindly. "I am truly sorry for putting you through this." He said quietly. I hadn't realized that tears had formed in my eyes, but no from sadness, or fear. They were tears that came from realization.

My life had been on the wrong track for the past few years, and there was no path in sight. This just made matters worse. I looked up the say something to Reeve, but suddenly, I was alone.

My head snapped back and forth searching for this mysterious man. I was alone in the clearing, with almost nothing in sight but the wilderness near my hideaway. My stomach lurched and suddenly I didn't feel so well. I felt nauseous and dizzy and a searing pain blazed from back down through my lower abdomen. I gasped in pain, and suddenly, the pain was gone.

What had just happened? A surge of frustration electrified me and I scurried off back to the hideout. I limped through the mass of trees and found Fiyero, leaning on the wall, giving me a smile so small, I almost didn't see it. I began to run, or try to run towards him, and thrust myself into his arms. He buried the bottom half of his face in to crook of my hung neck. My eyes peered over his arm and I sighed heavily.

Things had been hectic lately, and I wasn't growing too fond of it.

A/N: So, I'm really sorry it wasn't that long, and I'm having MAJOR writer's block. Plus my schedule has been swallowed whole due to my musical theatre group. I'm also stressed because so many people have been pestering me to audition for LACHSA, some performing arts high school which is supposed to be AMAZING and extremely difficult to get into. 

I mean, I personally don't think I can get in, but apparently my teachers and other students say I can get into the school with flying colors. I need to sing an opera song and a musical theatre repertoire song. Any suggestions? Anyways sorry for this high school thing. I'm just stressed lately.

I'm also extremely sorry for the delay and I hope to hear from you guys soon. The next chapter should be up in a while, and I'll be working on some other stories for a while also. Thanks for being so patient!- Elphaba


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay…you didn't think I'd forget about you, did you???????? I deeply apologize for not updating, and I felt so bad that I HAD to update, even though it's so early in the morning that Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is already airing and than dagnabit Mousketool song is on and bugging the heck out of me! Anyways saw Wicked LA with Eden and Megan; They're amazing!!!!! See 'em if you haven't!**

**Also…LACHSA audition was yesterday. I sang an old jazz song that Cheno redid, and let me say this: the women judging me looked at one another, grinned at each other and nodded WHILE I was singing! I was so proud that they liked me! I don't know if I get in until about a month! I'll keep you up to date! Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. BTW this will not be a Reeve/Elphie story.**

**Chapter 7**

I had managed t o make it back to my normal abode without another attack like I had just had. Fiyero lay on the cot, a straw dangling from his mouth. He hadn't even acknowledged me when I entered. I took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his leg. HE wore a mere loincloth. I massaged the muscle, and his eyes began to close. I smiled as I knew I had won him over.

I leaned forward so he was beneath me, and our lips met. After a moment I pulled away and he looked into my eyes. "Elphaba, this needs to stop." He whispered. I sat upright, a bit anxious. "What do you mean?" I asked, my hand still resting upon his muscular leg. He sat upright as well, doing the same to mine. "Us fighting all the time. We've been at it off and on for the past day or two."

"Oh…"

"I don't want to lose you, Fae." He whispered.

"Oh Yero, you aren't. I promise you- I love you more than anything." I pleaded, hoping he'd understand.

"Shhh…" he whispered pulling me nearer. He brought be down with him onto the cot and our lips met in a fiery kiss. He stripped me of my attire and ripped his loincloth off. He then pulled the covers over our heads and guided me into what was our idea of love.

What seemed like hours passed. Fiyero touched me in places that the thought of Reeve doing so made me shudder. Fiyero kissed me for minutes at a time without surfacing for air. He often kicked our covers off, but when I would give a laugh and ask him to cover us once more, he would only reply smoothly: "Who cares? We're in love."

* * *

I began to doze of with my lips still locked on his. Without knowing it, I had completely fallen asleep. It was quite uncomfortable as Fiyero tossed and turned more than I had expected. Reeve crossed my mind several times, and I shuddered. I would then flinch, hoping I wouldn't awake Fiyero- He slept like a log.

Suddenly, an attack like the one earlier came back, only this time, it was even more painful. I doubled over and feared I would've woken up Fiyero. He budged a bit, but didn't arise. Knowing I needed space. I hopped out from under the covers and huddled in the corner. I backed up against the wall in the dark, groaning in pain. A part of me was screaming at the other part "Wake Fiyero up!" while the other half said "No! He'll get suspicious!"

As I slid towards the floor, the pain began to decrease, and I could feel my muscles began to relax. My breathing was heavy when I managed to regain my full strength. I stumbled towards the bed, but thought twice. I decided to poke my head out to see what the weather was like.

The wind toyed with the gentle curls in my hair. It cooed and whispered, sending shivers up my spine. The moon was luminous and reflected off my surroundings. I decided to go out; it was nice out, and I couldn't be stuffed in there with Fiyero at the moment.

I pulled on some clothes and grabbed a shawl. Tightening it around my shoulders, I closed the door and walked several feet away to a nice little spot where a rock sat. I perched myself upon it and looked at the moon. What was happening?

Oh Glinda…if only you were here… 

Tears began to form in my eyes at the distant memory of my best friend floated into my mind. I missed her dearly, and ached to see her again, but she had no notion that I was still alive living in the cold and harsh times. Glinda, who always had something to say, couldn't do so now. I laughed at myself; I was making it seem as if Glinda had been tracked down and presumed dead right now. I reminisced about our Shiz days, going back to our beginnings, to when I had first learned about my powers, to when the news of Nessa's death affected us both, how we fought over Fiyero, to our heartbreaking final encounter.

Through all my painful memories, the wind began to pick up, and a sense of realization came over me. That had been nice- I made a note to do this more often.

* * *

I hurried back inside and slid into bed with Fiyero, although I had trouble getting to sleep. What was this pain that came back? What did the signs mean? I thought long and hard, going over every detail in my mind, but nothing clicked. It troubled me until I was groaning aloud.

Thank Lurline Fiyero was such a heavy sleeper.

Thoughts rolled back and forth…back and forth…back and forth. Suddenly, I gasped and sat upright at the most lurching idea I'd had all night:

Pregnancy.

* * *

**Thanx for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! -Elphie**


End file.
